Secrets in the night
by Blloyd607502
Summary: She waited. Then a knock came at the door, She opened it and was looking straight into the eyes of the storm, his eyes. OneShot


Secrets in the night

The alarm clock went off, its ring echoed around the silent night of the tower. Raven quickly sat up and pressed the off button silencing it. She checked the time _12; 38_, _damn I only have two minutes to get ready before he gets here._

She got dressed quickly, putting on her cloak and brushed her hair, moving the brush so quickly that it raked into her skin a little bit. She bit her lip, she didn't have time to be careful. Why she didn't simply set the alarm earlier each night she didn't know. Maybe it was simply because that is when she had first woken up, knowing something was going to happen before it even did.

A flicker of an eye to the clock told her that she had 30 seconds left. She had a little bit of time over, just like every other night. And just like every other night the 30 seconds would last forever. So she did what she always did, she remembered the first night he had came to visit.

_Raven sat up, something was wrong. She turned to the clock, 12; 38. She shook her head. What could possible be wrong at this time of night, the last time she had woken up this early had been her birthday, the day of the prophecy. She didn't feel anything so what could it be…then it hit her, a cloud of emotions, pure and unadulterated only a dew meters from her door. She felt it, she heard it, she could even taste it. The emotions, the strength, the focus. It was like being in a sandstorm, she couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't breath. She was being consumed by this tornado of emotion. It moved up the corridor slowly and with purpose. Then something broke through the storm from the real world, dispelled the clouds that surrounded her. A knock, strong and firm. She slowly moved towards the door, unsure of whether or not to open it. She slowly moved towards the door, she had a niggling feeling at the back of her head, she had felt this persons emotions before, but she couldn't remember where, it wasn't one of the team but it wasn't a enemy. She opened the doors and was looking straight into the eye of the storm, the green eye of the green storm…_

There was a knock on the door, 12; 40 exactly. She opened the door as usual and he stepped in. The beast, stepped into the room, with his usual tornado of emotions. He stood there waiting, watching Raven. She did as she always did and offered him a seat on the bed. He sat down; she looked up and down him. Tall, hairy and polite. When he had first come he had been confused and scared. Slowly she had taught him how to speak, how to act human, how to be human. Now he sat there. Beast boy, because it was actually him, all to herself. As she always wanted. Even if it was only for one hour a night and even if he wasn't himself and wouldn't remember it in the morning. It was the only way she could be with him, she didn't know why, well she did, they were too different, she couldn't understand him, but in this form he was simple, when he was Beast boy, he was complex, inside him was laughter and tears, confidence and a bit of self-hate. He was the one person she couldn't understand, he was deeper than anyone she knew, well except Robin, but she understood him simply because they were almost the same. But Beast boy was a mystery, all the animal instincts floating about in his mind covered him up, he hid better than she did, he hid behind himself. If she wanted to know most people all she had to do was listen to their thoughts for a few minutes but Beast boy was impossible to read and that, even if she wouldn't say so, made him interesting.

She sat down next to him and did as they always did. The talked, they talked about everything, they mostly talked about each other. In the two years before this had started she had learned nothing about Beast boy, he guarded himself well. She knew it was cheating, after two years of them both trying to find out about each other without admitting it she had taken the easy option. But he was a fortress, she couldn't even scratch the surface of him. Until the Beast had come along and she had taught him English. Now he lay before her, a open book at last.

1; 40 and the Beast left. As he went to leave she did something she had never done before she ran over and whispered "I love you" it just felt so good to get it out into the open even if he didn't remember it. Then she reached up and hugged him. His chest was bristly and warm. The Beast hugged her back for a moment then left.

As he left she cried like always, then stopped as she got a hold of herself, why she cried she never knew, he would be back tomorrow, like always. But she did cry none the less.

She climbed back into be and went back to sleep, as usual, as usual she would sleep to about 5 o'clock and then start another ordinary day as a teenage superhero. Her last thought was of Beast boy, as usual, and then she slipped under.

She woke up for the second time that day. She looked at the clock, it read 10; 00, that wasn't what time she usually woke up. She sat up, she was still wearing her clothes, she usually took them off before going back to sleep. She shook her head, and then she felt it. The storm of emotions, Beast was still around. She felt him walking down the corridor. _If they see him then they'll give him the serum_ _then we'll never see each other again. _She ran to the door when there was a knock, strong and firm, the knock of the beast. She ran to the door opened it and ran out, straight into his arms. She quickly garbled "hide, if the others see you, they'll put you down again" her voice cracked and she started to sob "and I don't want to lose you." But something was different, his arms were thinner, his chest wasn't as spiky as it had been last night and the warmth was different. Then he hugged her back, placed a hand in her hair and started to stroke her hair slowly until she stopped sobbing and dried her tears on his chest. Then she noticed, _Why is the beast wearing beast boys uniform. He's too big to fit into…oh _

He said "I love you too and I would never leave you" his voice higher pitched but just as full of emotion. She looked up and straight into his green eyes, the eyes of the storm.


End file.
